<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I was a sculptor, but then again no... by sal_paradise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548841">If I was a sculptor, but then again no...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise'>sal_paradise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Skinny Dipping, Slice of Life, So Married, Swimming, hot and sticky, pottery making, sharon and jay know and want them to be happy, sorry brad and leo x3, think the ghost pottery scene but with them instead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliff  decides to guide Rick through his  first pottery lesson as the  boys  reflect on what it is to share  a  house  and  a life together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I was a sculptor, but then again no...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildglitterwolf/gifts">wildglitterwolf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for wildglitterwolf who's been giving some  great ideas  who wanted to see  Brad's  and  Leo's  real life  pottery bonding  session  as   these  60's boys<br/>no joke  about that--&gt;https://www.wmagazine.com/story/brad-pitt-leonardo-dicaprio-pottery/<br/>take  from that  what  you will :)</p><p>anyways these boys  are  just so much  fun  to write a and they deserve  each other</p><p>Don't have much money but boy if I did<br/>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<br/>If I was a sculptor, but then again no<br/>Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show<br/>Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do<br/>My gift is my song<br/>And this one's for you<br/>~ our  song- Elton John</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> A summer  day in Los Angeles was insufferably hot.</p><p> </p><p>It  felt hot  enough to fry an egg on the  asphalt so fucking hot it-</p><p> </p><p>“R-really  Cliff today?” </p><p>The stuntman  shrugged kinda looking like an eager puppy but passing it off  as nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought today was as good as any partner”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit  Cliff, it’s hot as Satan's  asshole out- it’s g-gonna melt.”</p><p> </p><p>Cliff chuckled “at night handsome. When it cools a little.”</p><p>Rick sighed.</p><p>It had  been several months  since the attack- a lot had  changed for one- Rick and Cliff  were together; they kept it under  wraps no one knew except maybe Sharon and Jay.</p><p> </p><p>The stuntman had confessed his  love and Rick found that he felt the same  way and had for a long time with them coming   together the hole that ate at him healed.</p><p> </p><p>Home was their  sanctuary- at home  they could be who they couldn’t be in public, it  ached Rick some he could never tell the man he loved how he felt outside their four walls.</p><p> </p><p>So Rick  tried to make the home theirs not just his.</p><p> </p><p>Currently Brandy was  sprawled on his lap tail thumping lazily  as he scratched her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I think  she’s starting to love you more than me.”</p><p>“I-impossible.”</p><p>“ you’re  gonna make me jealous  darling.”</p><p>“Well she’s m-my girl y-you’re my man.”</p><p> </p><p>Cliff laughed “Share and share alike then.”</p><p>“E-exactly.”</p><p>“ Then give me some  lovin’ “</p><p> </p><p>He leaned over Rick as he lay in the  sunbeam stealing across the living room peppering the actor’s lips with kisses pressing down on him.</p><p> </p><p>Rick grunted “it’s too h-hot not now.” he playfully  shoved the other man’s face away. Cliff snorted “  come one don’t you have anything to share with your man?”</p><p> </p><p>He playfully  took on of Rick's hand  and trailed it down his own rock hard  abdomen. One benefit of summer was Cliff had  forgone his undershirt and was walking around in his  colourful Hawaiians open to the world as god has intended.</p><p>“Y-yes you’re sticky”</p><p>“I love it when you talk  dirty.”</p><p>“Fuck off” Rick laughed</p><p>“ so tonight? In the evening ?”</p><p>Rick sighed “ all r-right you big lug you won me over.”</p><p>“Excellent.”</p><p> </p><p>Xxx</p><p> </p><p>It had actually been Jay and Sharon’s idea- turning the garage into the studio Sharon and Rick had  got on like a house on fire and Jay while Roman was out struck a strong relationship with Cliff.</p><p>“A man needs his space” Jay had commented breezily as they sat around smoking one  night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rick had never used his garage anyway, so soon it had Cliff could need for his  art, his tools, his paints his clay and his pottery wheel. The garage was littered in  ash trays, paint splattered spiraling sculptures, discarded drawings a well lived in area- there  were several half finished projects laying around.</p><p>“ Your  stuntman is  is quite the  every man” Jay remarked.</p><p>“ He sure as hell is” Rick managed.</p><p> It  was another  hot night several  weeks ago. Cliff was  working hard in the garage  while Rick and guests of the next  door variety enjoyed long island ice  teas.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at  that- dinner  and a show.” Jay smirked playfully as  Cliff aggressively molded a lump of clay  wetting it down and attacking it vigorously with tools; all eyes  were trained on him as he scaled and sculpted.</p><p>“ A man with a lot on his mind” Jay remarked with a sly  smile.</p><p> </p><p>Rick didn't have words he found himself mesmerized- he had  never seen Cliff so concentrated so intune so.. So…</p><p> The lord was testing him. Fuck.</p><p>Sharon giggled  “looks like there’s more then one piece of art  here!”</p><p>Rick sipped his tea  so he wouldn’t have to respond. He hated when they were  right.</p><p>Xxx</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Dalton shake a tail feather”</p><p> </p><p>The heat had depleted some but it was still sticky  humid. Rick emerged in shorts and a loose t- shirt made for getting dirty.</p><p>Rick gasped sharply as he came into the  garage and not from the heat- Cliff sat with his back to him, and in this light Rick could drink in the  details, the way that sweat beaded lightly on the nape of his neck and caught in the low musty light. The  tight black tank top and how it clung to his stunt man, his rippling muscles- fuck Rick thinks it got hotter in the garage.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a seat Dalton” he indicated to a small work station set up in  front of him. Rick felt nervous suddenly ask the stuntman guided him to sit .</p><p>“ You  ready handsome? You look so dashing in your shorts.”</p><p>Rick  flushed as Cliff guided him gently,  his hands on his hips standing behind him. The  actor leaned into his solid form as strong tan arms loop over his.</p><p> </p><p>“Now the first trick is envisioning what you wanna make.”</p><p> </p><p>“I  wanted t-to make a bowl for Brandy.”</p><p> </p><p>Cliff blinked <em> Rick was making something for him? </em>He had grown up having no one care and now…</p><p>“C-cliff  I figured she n-needed something for her  treats.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah darling that’s  great okay so you’re gonna start by putting a dent in the  middle of the clay and make a hole” he guided Rick’s hand to the cool clay like a puppeteer and a marionette.</p><p> </p><p>“Now get your hands in there,  feel it, let’s get it all loose there ya go.”</p><p> </p><p>Rick watched those  two war weary hands hold his plunging into the clay as they made their divet. The actor  could feel Cliff’s comfortable weight against his back, his soothing voice, his panting breath and the heat was all but plastering them together. Time seemed to freeze the moment  between them lasting forever</p><p> </p><p>Cliff  gently kissed his neck “mm thank you” he  rasped nuzzling the actor.</p><p>“For  what?”</p><p>“For everything” he  whispered leaning further to kiss his stubble neck. They both had so much they longed to say “thank you” was not enough of a word- yet how did one tell another that they saved them?</p><p> </p><p>Cliff licked his ear playfully.</p><p>“Hey  ya big  m-mutt cut it out aren’t  you supposed to t-teach me sculpting?” Rick  grinned Cliff shrugged “fair so now we start pulling up walls. Rick started to spin the wheel and the clay  became a blur as their fingers met in the clay- slowly as the wheel spinning as the bowl shifted from side to side  it began forming the walls- strong fingers work together Cliff’s and Rick clashing together linking and separating as  their creation started to take shape.</p><p> </p><p>“ Oh s-shit it’s working” Rick breathed as the clay became more clear. Seeing Rick’s look of  determination was a sight to see- Cliff’s breathed in the actor’s scent as he  rested his chin on his shoulder. The night was peaceful and beautiful.</p><p>Rick wiggled against him as Cliff’s hands held his hips helping his posture.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hey  handsome let’s  get more comfortable” Cliff rumbled   as he loosened himself from the actor’s back and  before Rick could fully process what was happening  found himself face to face with those killer abs.</p><p>“ Cliff-”</p><p>“Don't  worry baby just getting comfy” he purred “let’s  finish up” </p><p>Rick nodded  dumbstruck by his partner’s physique </p><p>“Like what ya see?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“ then let me show you how it  works” Cliff resumed his position his naked torso pressed to Rick’s back nipping and  grazing his cheeks and throat finally chasing down a hungry kiss muffling his partner with a kiss.</p><p>“Mm fuck”</p><p>“ You’re lookin’ hot and bothered pretty boy” Cliff managed  “maybe we should help you unwind too.” nimble fingers quick as lighting pried the  Rick’s sweaty t- shirt off in record time.</p><p>“ Guess we’re done s-sculpting” Rick managed.</p><p>“ Mmm you did a good  job, just gotta  bake it  so guess so” he whispered  as his hands wandered further south. Rick  gasped as Cliff’ hand wrapped around chest.</p><p>“  Damn it C-cliff” Dalton  growled.</p><p>“ What's wrong darlin’?”</p><p>“It’s too hot for this-” Rick  grumbled as he swept sweat soaked locks from his eyes clearly not fully engaged in Cliff’s game,</p><p>”Oh I know and when it’s this hot  well… accidents happen people mess up and-” Rick couldn’t help looking surprised when Cliff grabbed a portion of unused clay and shoved playfully into Rick’s chest smearing it down his torso.</p><p>“Oops did I do that?”  Cliff gasped having the  nerve to look shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“C-cliff what the -”</p><p>“ Oh come on partner,  my hand slipped I didn’t mean  nothin’ by it-” Cliff gave him  his dashing devilish grin as he took another  step closer and before Rick could dodge him grabbed him in a quick  savage kiss smearing clay through his hair and all over his face and neck as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“ Cliff what the!” Rick whined</p><p>“ look at you now, you  really look like a piece of art  I know you are.”</p><p>“ Man  did ya have t-to put it  in my god- damn h-hair?”</p><p> “Sorry  sweetie” Cliff absent pushed back his hair and bringing  Rick’s gaze to his.</p><p> Rick  sighed “it’s  okay” and there  was the sudden wet splat as rick returned the favour covering Cliff’s  chest in clay.</p><p>“Oops” he muttered</p><p>“Oh you little fucker! Cliff laughed as  he went for revenge only for Rick to duck under his arm and smash some clay into his throat.</p><p>“ What ya gonna do about it ?”</p><p> Cliff raised his eyebrows and lunged after the actor grabbing him around the waist as he all but squealed and kicked like a   happy piglet. Cliff swooped in and kissed his partner hard enough to bruise savouring his taste, breathing him in as he held him in his  grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on darlin’ I  know where we can go and cool off” Cliff rasped  pulling Rick back to his feet and gently tugging him to the side of the house and into the backyard where the moon glistened off their pool.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He couldn’t possibly mean… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“ What are ya thinking about Dalton?”  Rick’s attention returned to his stuntman only to find in the process of removing his pants.</p><p>Rick gulped “C-cliff?”</p><p>“ It’s a nice night, might  as well take advantage of it.”</p><p>“ yeah but -”</p><p>“I’m too damn lazy to go lookin’ for my swim trunks in the dark” Cliff grinned like a cat that got the cream  as he stripped clear of his underwear Rick felt heat rush to his face -<em> fuck </em> “ and away we go” he purred  before plunging into the pool.</p><p> </p><p>Rick watched as Cliff gracefully came back to the surface slicking his majestic mane of hair back swimming up to him like some sort of magical  mermaid “Come on Ricky the water is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Rick snorted “ I- I don't know”</p><p>“Oh come on besides you need to wash all that pesky clay off you- I can get you clean as a whistle I promise.”  Cliff’s words came out as a purr that lit Rick up.</p><p> </p><p>“ Come on darlin’ don’t make me pout” the stuntman stuck out his lower lip pleading.</p><p> </p><p>“ Clifford Ulysses  Booth are you trying to get u-us in trouble?” Rick managed.</p><p> </p><p>“ Naw, I’m just trying to get your  good lookin' ass into this pool.” he soothed he held out his hand “ come on it’s not nice to keep a gentleman caller  waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>Rick flushed, and with a nervous glance behind him he slowly went about  removing his shorts trying to ignore Cliff’s eyes now as big as dinner plates on his naked form. </p><p> </p><p>“ On  the count of three okay? “ Cliff instructed “ one-”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could  make it farther there was a noisy splash  and Rick was spluttering to the surface beside him.</p><p>“Holy fuck” Cliff managed  as he gently took in the actor beside him. The water  felt suddenly hotter .</p><p> As the two tread water eyes locked. Cliff felt like he could see  Rick’s blush clearly in the dark.</p><p>
  <em> Damn he  was a lucky  son of a bitch. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well hello partner” he soothed as he swam closer, cupping the  actor’s face gently in his hand. Bringing them closer still till he dragged him into a deep kiss that had Rick moaning.</p><p> </p><p>“You look s- so  d-dashing in the moonlight” Rick managed as he wrapped his arms him when they broke the kiss.  </p><p>“ Well, is that the Dalton charm I see? Thank you handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>The evening was  quiet- the hubbub of the city didn't  seem to reach them here and Rick felt at peace, he wished desperately it could  always feel this way.</p><p> </p><p>“ Penny for your thoughts?” Cliff’s lips were pressed  against his neck lavishing him in soft bites and kisses as  their legs tangled together as they stayed afloat. Cliff was wrapped against his  back arms protectively around his midsection.</p><p> </p><p>Rick laughed despite himself. “ just happy I-I guess”</p><p> “ I’m sure  I can make you ever happier” he   whisper ducking down and nipping at his ribs getting a harsh gasp</p><p>“ Mmm fuck!”</p><p> Cliff  laughed</p><p>“ You  j-jerk!” Rick laughed  splashing water on his stunt double  who was left sputtering.</p><p> </p><p>A devilish  gleam entered his  eye “ ohhh you’re gonna get it Cahill you wait!” Cliff dived down swimming as sleek as a shark gliding  along the bottom of the pool as Rick laughing tried to swim away dodging and dipping but to no avail-   Cliff jumped up taking him from below wrestling him back down under the water where he gave another kiss hot enough to blister. They both emerged laughing</p><p> </p><p>“ T-the awful shark t-takes another victim” Rick managed rubbing  at the fresh new bite marks on his collar that Cliff had left him.</p><p>“ that  dastardly  shark the nerve of him” Cliff  hummed as he nuzzled into the actor’s chest who ran a hand through his hair lovingly.</p><p>“Come on- w-we should probably dry off it’s  getting a b-bit chilly.”</p><p>Cliff snorted  “ Chilly for Los Angeles.”</p><p> Rick  rolled his eyes “ come on I’ll get us w-warm.” gently he pulled Cliff out of the pool after him as  they ran back to the house giggling like schoolboys Cliff made the journey harder as he eagerly pushed him against  all the walls in the house chasing kisses from the actor pinning him in place.</p><p>“ Easy ya big b-brute “ Rick managed as he  managed to pull away enough to struggle into his pajamas- the red ones with the long flowing shirt and short shorts that Cliff adored-  and then they made themselves a drink; curling up on the couch Cliff resting his head in Rick’s lap, all but purring in contentment as  the actor ran his hand through his damp hair.</p><p>“Rick?”</p><p>“Mmm?” the actor replied</p><p>“ thank you” he  managed</p><p>“ I love you too.” Rick replied kissing his forehead.</p><p> They  had everything they needed here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i exist on the  web i guess I'm mostly here on the tumble--&gt; life-on-the-geek-side<br/>this was  written solely to  do wop background</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>